


Lucid

by faultymindpalace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultymindpalace/pseuds/faultymindpalace
Summary: A sequel to Transporter.Steve finds out what happened to Darcy after she drove away.





	Lucid

            Steve walks the dull white hallways of the hospital. He holds a bouquet in one hand and a gift bag in the other, dropping glitter with every step. He bought the flowers, Bucky and Sam bought the present. They couldn’t come, said that they were things to attend to. Steve doesn’t mind. He’s been itching to see her ever since he heard that she was actually alive.

* * *

 

            After Darcy left, with the assailants trailing behind her, thoughts of her invaded his mind in times of peace and even in times of war. Each injury to his side and almost every bullet that panged against his shield, he asked himself, will he ever see her again?

            Then the shield broke and he took it as a bad omen. Steve was never the superstitious one, luck and wishes never bested a good strategy. Yet as he stared at the cracked vibranium, a weight settled on his chest that never seemed to go away.

            When Bucky and Sam sat him down, a few days after, the weight only seemed heavier. He looked into Sam’s eyes and he seemed to know the words that came out of his mouth before he could even say it.

            “Steve, I’m sorry to tell you this but… Darcy. She chased them as far as she could. There was a car crash.”

            Steve fixed his gaze on his muddied boots. He’s been hearing bad news ever since she drove off. He has thought about it multiple times, the different scenarios in his mind. He prepared himself, he could say, to hear that she died, to hear that something happened. With her he had to stay optimistic. She wasn’t part of the story. She told him hundreds of times. She was never a part of this so she doesn’t get to die.

            “She took care of the assailants.” Bucky said, as if his cold delivery would take most of the blow. “There were no survivors.”

            Steve nodded his head, his hand reached out behind him. He found empty space where his shield would’ve been.

            “Alright.” He choked out. He closed his eyes and tried to remember every inch of her, hoping that it was enough to tattoo her into his memory.

            “I know you were attached and I know that she wasn’t involved in all of this but…” Sam trailed off but Steve shook his head.

            “Can you guys give me some time alone?” Steve sighed trying to push out the overwhelming grief in his lungs.

            “Sure, Steve. Take all the time you need.” Bucky patted Steve in the shoulder before leaving the room. Outside, he heard them talking but he drowned them out, found the bed, lied down, and stared at the ceiling.

            He wondered, if he slept, will he see her in his dreams?

 

            Then the fight was over and it doesn’t really matter who won. In his eyes, everyone has lost. The lines have blurred and the fog will never truly clear but he could finally hear Bucky laugh with Wanda’s stupid jokes. Clint could finally store his bow away and Steve can finally rest his eyes to sleep.

            Then he holds a phone in his hands, the ringing bouncing in and out of his mind. She picks up, Dr. Jane Foster.

            “Hello.” She says and it is cold and guarded.

            “Dr. Jane Foster, this is Steve Rogers.”

            “Steve!” She shifts as if they’ve been friends for years. “How are you? What do you need?”

            Steve quirks his brow, seeing how Jane’s cheery disposition in losing her assistant.

            “I just wanted to say my condolences to…”

            “Condolences?!” Steve starts to wonder if the doctor hasn’t accidentally sent herself to another universe.

            “For your assistant, Darcy?”

            “Oh. Oh! Steve!” Steve pushes the receiver away from his ear, the doctor not aware of her volume. He places it back when he hears her say two sweet words. “Darcy’s alive.”

            Steve sees her room door but he couldn’t make himself turn the knob and go inside. He decides to pace outside her door. He’s afraid to see her, afraid to see what he has done.

            “A coma. A fucking coma. Good job Rogers for thinking that we could all make it unscathed.” He mutters to himself. He hears the door open and Dr. Jane Foster appears before him. She is small, with mouse like features and big brown eyes.

            “Steve.” She calls out.

            “Hey. Dr. Foster.” He greets her.

            “Just call me Jane.” She smiles and she eyes the flowers.

            “Those are beautiful.” She reaches for them and he gives the bouquet to her. “I need to find a vase for it but Darcy would love it when she wakes up.” She takes it in her hands and the flowers are able to cover her whole face. She walks to the door and she looks back at him.

            “Want to go inside?”

* * *

 

            Steve looks at her sleeping form and his heart rolls seeing the angry purple bruises that mar her ivory skin. A broken porcelain doll, it’s what he thought. There were wires attached to her, machines beeping at her side. He takes comfort on her breath, making her chest rise and fall, the only sure way he knows that she’s still alive.

            “How is she?” He asks. He drops the gift bag on the drawer. Jane took an empty soda cup and filled it with water, trying to make the flower stems balance.

            “She’s doing really well. She’s responding well to the treatment. I mean, that’s what the doctors tell me. Biology isn’t really my forte. She’ll wake up soon.”

            “What caused the coma?” Steve asks, stepping closer to her. He grabs her hands and it is the same as he remembered, only colder now. He puts his other hand on top of hers, trying to warm her. He grabs a chair not too far away and sits down.

            “It was medically induced.” Jane said. Steve lifts his gaze and stares at her. “It’s to help her heal. You should’ve seen her in those first few days, she had bled over, a wound on her arm, they said. Steve’s gut twists. “Then there were the bruises and the bones that needed only one more hit for them to break. She was barely conscious when I found her.

            “You?”

            “Thor told me where to find her. I’ll spare you the details but as far as the hospital knows, her name is Katherin Watsons and she’s probably a battered wife.”

            Steve isn’t sure if the description was appropriate but battered is the one way to describe her.  

            “I’m sorry.” He said.

            “Why?”

            “I don’t know.” Steve’s frustration start to rise up through his throat, fully realizing Darcy’s well-being. “I was the one being chased. I was a part of all this mess. She save me and look at her. It seems like she got the short end of the stick.”

            “She never was supposed to be a part of this.” Jane says.

            “Yeah. I know.”

            “It’s her choice Steve. You can feel guilty about this Steve. I’d be mad if you weren’t but she could’ve said no to all of this. She made a choice.”

            “Why?” He asks her but Jane shrugged her shoulders.

            “I guess you have to ask her when she wakes.”

* * *

 

            Jane left to get food when Steve felt his eyelids start to droop. He leans his forehead against Darcy’s hand.

            “I wish you could’ve just gone with us.” He whispers to her skin. “But I’m glad that you’re still alive.” He chuckles but it start to turn into a quiet sob. He pulls himself together. He kisses her knuckles. “I don’t know why but I’m really smitten with you. It feels weird to say it while you’re sleeping.” He laughs and burrows his head in the mattress and falls asleep.

            Steve finds himself walking on the streets of Brooklyn. The Brooklyn that he used to know. The sun has set behind the buildings and he tries to walk as fast as he could to go home.  He was about to pass through a shop until she notices a woman wearing a long white dress. The dress was wispy and light, not fit for 1940s June weather. He turns his head and he stops himself, looking at her wavy long brown hair. What intrigues him are her bare feet on the cold cement sidewalk. He walks to her, almost runs, until she turns and he sees her bright blue eyes.

            “Darcy?” he asks. There was a smile on her face until she took a good look at him her brows knit together. She stares at him from head to toe, her mouth gaping open. He doesn’t understand until he sees his reflection on the store window.

            He was back in his old body, before the serum.

            “Oh my Thor.” Darcy says, her gaping mouth creeping into a smile. Steve wanted to hide, to run as fast as his asthmatic lungs could take him.

            “I…uh…” He fumbles trying to cover himself in his coat. Darcy finally meets his eyes and it’s so full of life. She wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

            “Are you real? Are we doing the thing again? Are we sharing dreams?” she whispers into his ear and she smells like fresh grass. He pulls her into his embrace.

            “I think so.” he answers.

            He waits for her to let him go but instead she buries her face in his neck. Her breath leaves goosebumps in his skin.

            “I never knew how easy it is to hug you like this.” she mumbles. She hums and he could feel her chest vibrating. He laughs and he steps back. He takes her face in his hand, and runs his fingers across her cheek. There were no bruises and cuts and he could feel the blood thrumming beneath her skin.

            “I’m so relieved that you’re alive.” Darcy started to lean against his touch.

            “You missed me?”

            “I never stopped thinking about you.”

            “Oh Rogers, stop. You’re making a girl blush.” Darcy starts to giggle. Steve leans forward and places light kisses on her lips. Darcy winds her arms around his shoulders and Steve for once in his life, is grateful for being this short.

            His hands finds her waist and they step back until she’s leaning against the window. Steve kisses her deeper. He kisses her like he’s starved himself. His tongue trying to figure out if her mouth is the same way as he remembered it. She mewled under him and the sound is driving him nuts. Relief started to roll off him in waves as he reassures himself that she’s here and that she’s safe.

            There was a tap on the window and the spell is broken. They turn around and find an angry Mrs. Watkins, her wiry arms crossed and glaring at them. Steve grabs Darcy’s hands and they run to his old apartment, with goofy smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.   
> I know that Transporter was good all on its own but then I listened to your requests to another chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue this even more but at least there's a happy ending. 
> 
> Read and review. 
> 
> P.S. if y'all asking me about codename frostbite, well, HAHAHAH bye


End file.
